Against Her Will
by nessy1417
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a deep dark secret...one that's coming back to haunt her like it does every night in her nightmares...Him...Read and Review Please! :)
1. Default Chapter

Against Her Will

Disclaimer: We own nothing in this sotry blah blah blah, you know the drill. This is a colaberation between myself and my friend. Hope you guys like it...Review please:)

Present Day England

"Hey Gin, you ready yet? We're gonna be late! Get a move on!" Harry yelled impatiently from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, hang on a sec." She called out through the open bedroom door.

Ginny Potter was currently in her spacious, master bedroom getting ready for the Masquerade Ball that her impatient husband was forcing her to attend. Supposedly, it was being thrown for one of his co-workers daughters' engagement party. And supposedly, it was to be the party of the month, if not the year. She's always hated balls, not that they weren't what she always longed for, extravagant, gorgeous and the men were always very chivalrous. But they always unburied those memories from her past…memories that she would rather have kept buried six feet under in a steel shackled coffin…or at least out of her mind.

It always made her think of Him, the man that had haunted her nightmares every night, month after month and year after dreaded year. The man of her nightmares, and also the man of her most intimate dreams. Dreams she could tell no one of. Of course she had never told Harry, she could never tell him of her horrible, shady, past. The things she had done, people she had murdered for her own pleasure…horrible, terrible things that she had done because of His influence. He had always known how to bring out the worst in her.

Thinking of better things, she looked at herself in the floor length mirror, and admired her blood red dress. It was strapless and the bodice was corset style, with tiny sequins all over. _He would've loved this dress…_Ginny couldn't help but thinking. He had always made sure that she had had the best in life. He had taken care of her. Until the night He had turned on her, that's when her struggle really began, the struggle to be free of His menacing presence, His death grip on her "life". The life that He had said would be perfect. The life filled with adventure, love and passion. Just what she had thought she wanted, thought she needed…She had been a kid then…only sixteen years old…what a fool she had been to believe His awful lies, His venomous words, lying through his perfect teeth. She had fallen hard and fast, and He had been there to catch her. She only realized how awful a mistake she had made when it was already to late.

Flashback

It was the year 1830 and Ginny was having the time of her life. She had everything she could ever want, but there was something missing. Something she needed more than anything…she just didn't know what it was yet. As she was dancing with Alabaster Frank, she looked over his shoulder and saw Him. Her stomach flipped and her heart skipped a beat. _Who is that perfect stranger? _Ginny thought. Alabaster must have seen her puzzled look, for when the song ended he released her and went to go find someone else who would be more attentive.

Ginny frowned as he walked away, and decided to go out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. Not noticing that the man she had seen earlier, the one who had stolen her attention away from Alabaster, had followed her outside. She sighed as she looked up at the stars, _it was a beautiful night_.

"Just like you Miss," a voice extremely close to her ear whispered.

Ginny screamed and jumped away, almost falling over the railing. She caught herself just in time, and spun around to see who had frightened her. It was Him, the perfect stranger she had seen in the ballroom earlier…God he was beautiful. He was standing there with a bemused expression on his perfectly chiseled face. He had to be at least 6 feet tall, with extraordinary blonde hair that was falling into his gorgeous eyes. Blue? Or Brown? She couldn't tell.

"Are you okay Miss? I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he started inching closer to her.

"Y-y-yes. I'm quite alright; you just frightened me a little." Ginny replied as he looked down at her with that incredible smile.

"That is wonderful Miss, but I would like to make up for it. May I have the pleasure of having the next dance?" He asked as he took her tiny hand into his large one and kissed her lightly on the knuckles.

All Ginny could do was nod as he led her back to the dance floor. Her hand tingled on the spot where he had kissed her, like it had set her blood on fire.

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms as they twirled, dipped and waltzed like they were the only couple in the room. Ginny couldn't get enough of it. She was in heaven and she never wanted it to end. But sadly, the evening eventually had too and when the host announced that this would be the last song of the evening, she was terribly disappointed.

As the last song wound down, she looked into his incredible eyes; they were a deep chocolate brown, and smiled. He never let their eyes part as he held her in his amazingly strong arms. When it was finally over, he led her back onto the balcony and she stood at the railing viewing the amazing garden. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"Ginny, will you stay with me forever?" He asked and his breath on her neck made her weak in the knees.

"I don't even know your name sir," Ginny replies teasingly.

"It's Dracula, but you can call me anything that makes you happy my love." He replied.

Ginny turned so she was facing him, staring into his intense brown eyes. They were filled with something, _Love? Excitement? Adoration? Something else? _Ginny couldn't tell. But she didn't need to know. She already knew that he knew that she was going to say yes.

He nuzzled her neck and asked again. And she couldn't bear the thought of saying no. So she didn't, she didn't need to, he knew he had her the moment on the balcony when she was staring at the stars.

He stopped his nuzzling just for a moment, to look around to make sure no one was near enough to hear the resulting scream as he sunk his fangs into her beautiful, milky white skin.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ok we own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: Hope You Like It! 

Gi Xian thanks for the review im glad you enjoyed it.

HarryPottersangel thanks for your review!

Flavagurl thanks for your review and we have always like vampire stories to they are so fun  and about Ginny she we'll explain what happened to her and what she is in upcoming chapters and you'll learn more about Dracula to.

Blossom1098 Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter I hope you like this one it might have some mistakes as we wrote it at like 1:00 in the morning lol!

Mrs. Green Thanks for reviewing I hope you like this chapter just as much!

He stopped his nuzzling just for a moment, to look around to make sure no one was near enough to hear the resulting scream as he sunk his fangs into her beautiful, milky white skin.

End Flashback

Ginny was jerked out of her flashback by yet another scream from Harry. She put down the brush she had been using to pull up some of her curls, and decided to just let them fly free. _Screw it, it looks better down with the dress anyways…He'd like it a lot…Damnit Gin, get a grip, he's gone. He's been gone for the past 175 years. Just stop thinking about him. _Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts yet again when she looked in the mirror and saw something sticking out from under the bed. _That's odd…I wonder what it is…_She thought as she walked over to the bed and pulled out a small, mahogany jewelry box and gasped.

"No, it's not possible…there's no…this can't be happening…" Ginny stumbled as she held up the contents of the jewelry box, a gorgeous, silver dragon pendant. A pendant that she had been given 174 years ago, a pendant that she had left in the castle of the man that haunted her dreams…A pendant that definitely couldn't, shouldn't, be under her bed 175 years later…

Flashback

Ginny awoke to find herself on a bed…and it wasn't her bed either…she scrambled out of it and looked around. It was light out, so it had to be morning…Where was she? She didn't recognize anything in the room. This wasn't good, something was definitely wrong…she spun around when she heard a door creak open.

"Oh Ginny, you're awake, that's marvelous. I was just about to wake you, lunch is ready. I wanted to make sure you were well rested, I know last night was a bit tiresome for you." Dracula said as he strode towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Where are we? What happened last night?" Ginny asked when she was finally able to pull free from his grasp.

"You don't remember?" He asked with a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. Ginny shook her head and he continued. "Ginny darling, you said you wanted to be with me forever, so I bit you."

When he saw her puzzled look he went on. "Ginny, sweetie, I'm a vampire…and now you are too…we can be together forever."

Ginny gasped…it was all coming back to her…The balcony, Dracula asking if she wanted to be with him forever, a sharp pain in her neck...She felt her neck and sure enough, there were bite marks there…_My God, he's telling the truth…he really is a vampire, and now I am too…_

"Don't worry my pet, it's what you wanted wasn't it? I'm that thing that was missing in your life, the one thing that you didn't have. And now that we're going to be together forever, I'll give you more than you could ever imagine." He said as he came up behind her and put a stunning, silver dragon pendant necklace around her neck.

The necklace was stunning; the dragon was pure silver on a stunning cross chain. It looked like the dragon was in flight, it was absolutely beautiful. And it's eyes…it's eyes were rubies…blood red rubies…stunning was the only word that could described such an incredible work of art…and Ginny was speechless…

Dracula saw her surprise and chuckled. "Don't worry darling, it didn't cost a cent. It's been in my family for generations. And now it's yours. Anything you ever desire, anything you can ever dream of having, I'll make yours. But there is a catch Ginny my dear."

All Ginny could do was nod and wait for him to continue.

"Ginny, this necklace symbolizes that you're mine and only mine. As long as you wear this, we'll be together. It tells everyone you're mine; no man can ever touch you if you wear this. You belong to me now. You can never take it off. Never, not even for a minute Ginny, I mean it. If you do…well just don't do it promise?" Ginny once again, could only nod. "Good. Come out for lunch when you're ready hunny." With that said he turned on his heel and walked back out the door.

Ginny was stunned, _what the fuck is going on? What will happen if I take the necklace off? WHY can't I take the necklace off? HE'S A VAMPIRE! OH MY GOD! I'M A VAMPIRE! _Ginny's mind was racing at 1,000 mph.


End file.
